


Mission's End

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: flashslash, Gen, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jedi Padawans make mistakes. <i>Especially</i> Jedi Padawans make mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission's End

The light seemed to drift down from above, little orange and gold specks dancing through it. Obi-Wan slowly came back to consciousness, fear gripping him. Where was he, what had happened, where was Qui-Gon? 

As his skin slowly began to regain feeling, he felt a soft pressure against his hand, the feel of being held. He sighed softly, trying to look around. Qui-Gon sat next to him, one hand clasped in his, the other working a holotransmitter. 

"Yes, my Master," Qui-Gon was saying. "We will return to Corcusant as soon as possible, as soon as Obi-Wan is fit to travel."

The reply was inaudible, and Obi-Wan felt himself drifting off again, but a sudden memory checked him, guilt searing his conscience. 

"Ma-master?" he whispered, the words far more difficult to form than they seemed in his mind. "Did the Grogans sign the treaty, or did I screw all that up?" The short sentence seemed to take an age to say, and Qui-Gon bent close, listening intently. 

"They signed the treaty, Padawan." His hand, holding Obi-Wan's, seemed to caress it just the slightest bit. "Do not feel guilt. You did well."

Qui-Gon bent down, and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead softly. "Sleep, my Obi-Wan," he whispered, "and be well." 

Obi-Wan felt himself falling, still held by his Master.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for flashslash #3. Prompt words were: light, orange, skin, conscience.


End file.
